Sex Party
by ariarox17
Summary: James,Sirius and Remus are looking for ways to date Lily,Marlene and Tonks. They decided to host a party but nobody except them knows what the party is actually about. M for a reason. Oneshot


**AN: characters are very OOC**

PARTY!

James Potter and his friends were forever thinking of ways to make Lily, Marlene and Tonks theirs.

"I've got it!" Sirius exclaimed for the 100th time that day "We could organize a party and play a game of spin the bottle. We could put a spell so that you have to do it!"

"Or we could just have a sex party!" James said his eyes gleaming.

"WICKED!" Remus said excitedly. Normally he wouldn't encourage this but if Tonks would be there then he was in.

Sirius nodded but said "You really think the girls will attend that?"

"We could call it a normal Marauder party but once they are in, they can't get out!" James said.

They sat down to make invitations.

By next morning all the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had heard about the party and not one was missing it.

It was to be held that evening because the Marauders didn't need any planning and the teachers were going to Hogsmeade for a meeting of some random Phoenix thing. Sirius had overheard them talking.

By 8 everyone was in the room of requirement and Sirius charmed the doors so nobody could get grinned evilly to the confused crowd that was staring at the rows of beds.

He stood up to explain. "OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP! THIS IS NOT A NORMAL PARTY BUT A SEX PARTY! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE TO LEAVE BECAUSE THE DOOR WON'T OPEN UNTIL YOU'VE SHAGGED ONE PERSON AND KISSED 10 TIMES! YOU CAN KISS THE SAME PERSON TEN TIMES OR TEN DIFFERENT YOUR CHOICE!"

Everyone was confused and nobody seemed up to it. Little did they know the Firewhisky was spiked with love potion.

Lily was furious and so was Marlene. She hated Sirius almost as much as James loved Lily. And that was a LOT. This was ridiculous.

Firewhisky appeared in front of everyone and people started taking Sips. Lily took a gulp and the hot liquid burned her throat. Suddenly she felt different. She felt the need to snog James senseless. Half the room was already kissing. She scanned the room for James and saw him flirting with another girl. He seemed bored and when she tried to kiss him he pushed her away. Lily grinned and walked slowly towards him. She took off her cloak revealing a short dress. It had buttons though so she undid three revealing almost all of her boobs. She walked up behind James and covered his eyes. He pulled them off and found himself staring at Lily. She pounced on him and kissed him hard. She thrust her tongue into his mouth. James smiled and kissed her back. His hands travelled lower to her breasts. He massaged them slowly. He didn't realize that Lily had pulled him on to the nearest bed and had vanished his clothes.

He took off her dress revealing a red bra and matching underwear. He tore them off and devoured her breasts. She moaned in pleasure. She pushed him down on the bed and started kissing his muscular chest. She moved lower until she reached his dick. She put her red lips on it and kissed it. James was amused seeing Lily kiss his cock. Wasn't she supposed to suck it?

She took the whole thing in her mouth and sucked on it. James moaned in pleasure and tangled his hands in her hair.

After she finished she looked at James again and crashed her lips on his. His mouth moved with hers.

He put one finger into her wet clit. She groaned and squeezed his dick. He inserted one more finger and she screamed "Holy Fuck Potter"

By the end of the party Sirius stood back to admire their handiwork. Remus and Tonks were making out and James and Lily were on the bed. Every single bed was occupied by moaning couples.

But Marlene still hadn't come for him. He saw her making out with some fucker from Ravenclaw and he stormed up to them. He pulled the dude off her; she scowled and opened her mouth to say something but Sirius had already pressed his lips against hers. He could taste Firewhisky on her lips.

He tore off her clothes and wished for another bed which instantly appeared. He picked up Marlene and threw her on the bed and be didn't even break the kiss.

The next morning Lily woke up to find herself in James' naked lap with her hand on his dick. She jumped back and screamed. She had the world's worst headache. She saw Sirius in the corner with a bunch of bottles named sobering potion. He was handing them out as people left. She took one and gulped it down and last night's events came rushing back.

She stared at James in horror. She put on her cloak and ran to her dormitory where she took a long shower.

She put on some clothes and came down to the common room and saw James sitting there looking uncomfortable. Suddenly she didn't feel like killing him. She looked at him and she noticed how hot he was. He had well-toned muscles and his hair actually looked quite sexy.

She gasped... she had a crush on James potter. She had liked him some time ago but she moved on but now she knew it was back. She realized she wanted him. Those lips, she wanted to kiss them but this time with love and not lust.

She walked up to him. He looked at her and nervously messed up his hair "Lily... I'm sorry about-" he was cut off by Lily's lips on his. It wasn't a hungry kiss but one full of love. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Once they broke apart she smiled and said "I think I'll say yes to that date"

She kissed him one more time before walking back up to the dormitory. James was elated. He ran into his dormitory screaming "I'M DATING LILY!" at the top of his voice.

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
